Arabella Serene Volturi
by Nyx Pax
Summary: Bella has been keeping a secret from the Cullen's. She isn't who she says she is. Rather, her name isn't Isabella Marie Swan; no, it's Arabella Serene Volturi. So what is her real identity then? Princess Arabella of Volturi, mate of Alec. R
1. Who am I?

**Lunar's Note: **Hope you all like this. I thought of it and I knew, I just had to post it up. I'm already done with the first three chapters, but I can't promise you all with fast updates. My internet isn't working all that great right now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Full Summary of Arabella Serene Volturi:** Bella has been keeping a secret from the Cullen's. She isn't who she says she is. Rather, her name isn't Isabella Marie Swan; no, it's Arabella Serene Volturi. So what is her real identity then? Princess Arabella of Volturi, mate of Alec.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.  
"…" Talking_  
Italics_ Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Arabella Serene Volturi**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter One: Who am I?  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Was this __**absolutely**__ necessary? _I thought to myself as I ran through the streets of Volterra.

Slowly I could feel my body pick up speed as I neared the familiar looking clock tower. _There he is! _My eyes widened as I saw him edge near the light, with the shadows covering his body. At that precise moment I didn't care about anything or anyone but Edward. Pushing past humans with their red cloaks on, I started to run through a fountain, I screamed out his name, "Edward!"

Using my _hidden_ strength, I managed to push Edward back behind him, back into the shadows. I took one breathe after another; my body wasn't exactly use to something like this, at least when I was in my human form.

"Bella?" I heard him whisper out, as I gazed my eyes into his.

"Are you crazy?" I almost growled out.

"What?" This time I _did _growl.

"Are you freaking crazy!" I repeated, emphasizing every word.

When he didn't answer me, I continued on with my rant.

"You could have exposed yourself!" I shouted at him.

Was he dense in the head? Did he have a death wish? Wait…scratch that, he did certainly want to die. Hence why I had to travel half way across the world just to save him!

"Bella…you—you're alive…" He trailed off, taking in every detail of my face, as he caressed my cheeks over and over again.

I so desperately wanted to smack the living daylights out of him. Yet I didn't, instead I pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. At that exact moment, both Edward and I did not realize they had an audience, until someone had cleared their throat.

I felt Edward pull away from the kiss, as I moaned from the separation. I watched as he pushed himself in front of me, as to shield me away from those who were in front of us.

I inwardly growled at the sudden movement. Did he not realize that I could protect my own self? Oh wait…he doesn't know I'm a vampire…

More importantly, he doesn't realize precisely who I am.

Who am I, you ask?

I am Arabella Serene Volturi, daughter of Caius, niece of both Aro and Marcus. Yes, the exact same three kings of the vampire world; although, I am mostly known as the Princess of Volturi.

-x-x-x-x-

How do you all like it? I've read stories with Bella as the daughter of Aro or the daughter of Marcus, but I hardly recall any stories with Bella being the daughter of Caius. So I thought what the heck? Why don't I try it out, so I do hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter of ASV. Also, I'm sorry that is so short.


	2. Far Too Late

**Lunar's Note: **The satisfaction that I felt seeing you all enjoying the first chapter of ASV was overwhelming. Words can't describe how I felt. The amount of readers that had favorite this story and put it on story alert, was…was just…A-freaking-mazing! I'm so happy that you all found the first chapter of ASV delightful. Now I shall present you with the second chapter: _Far Too Late._

**Full Summary of Arabella Serene Volturi:** Bella has been keeping a secret from the Cullen's. She isn't who she says she is. Rather, her name isn't Isabella Marie Swan; no, it's Arabella Serene Volturi. So what is her real identity then? Princess Arabella of Volturi, mate of Alec.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.  
"…" Talking_  
Italics_ Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Arabella Serene Volturi**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter Two: Far Too Late  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward stiffened as he saw the two black cloaked vampires in front of us. Quite frankly, I found comfort in both of their red eyes.

"Your service isn't required anymore." I vaguely heard Edward say to the both of them. One of them took a step forward, I wasn't sure who it was but I would bet it was either Felix or Demetri. Since either of them usually are the ones to accompany the visitors to the throne room, when they arrive.

It looked like they were about to say something, but a voice stopped them.

"I believe we should move to a more private area." Ah! There was Alice. I was starting to wonder where the energetic pixie was.

"She is right. We do not want any unnecessary attention." Instantly I knew it was Demetri who was in the front, seeing how he was the one talking. He unfortunately was right about the unnecessary attention, some humans were starting to watch the interaction between us near the entrance.

"Noisy humans," I faintly heard Felix whisper out. Ah, so he was the one behind Demetri. I felt more comforted now, knowing they were the ones here.

"Follow us." Was Demetri's command, I felt Edward hesitate a little before he reluctantly grabbed hold of me and followed Demetri and Felix.

I gulped silently as I knew Demetri was upset with me, both of them were. They came upon me kissing Edward, someone that was obviously not my Alec.

The tension was high; it was as if one small step out of line, someone was bound to be killed. I knew that someone would end up being either Edward or Alice…maybe the former rather than the latter.

We passed many hallways, even eventually passing Gianna, our human secretary. It was actually nice to see her again. Granted, she didn't recognize me but it was still nice to her see again.

Hesitantly Demetri stopped us. He slightly turned around as I watched his every move.

"Be quiet when you enter." I slightly wondered what he meant by that.

Felix who was behind us, grimaced at something as I had turned my head towards him to see his reaction to Demetri's request. Was he grimacing at me? I was internally unsure, which was what was bothering me the most.

A soft knock, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Enter." Came the voice of my uncle Marcus, usually it was Uncle Aro, who spoke…what was going on?

I bit my lip as I felt Edward pull me into him some more, as to protect me front what I was about to see.

Demetri pushed the doors open, as we all piled inside. What I saw in front of me, made me want to break down crying. Even though, I knew I couldn't, as to keep up my appearances.

But it didn't stop me from tearing up at the sight.

What I saw in front of me was such a horrible sight. My mate, my Alec, was on the floor with parts of limbs torn in front of him. Biting my lip, I made a move to go forward but Edward prevented me from doing so.

Turning slightly towards him I told him point blankly to let me go. He didn't answer; all he did was tighten his hold on me. I could hear low, soft growls coming from all over the room because of his response.

Although none of the growls could be louder than my family members. It didn't really bother me at all, to tell you the truth. No, what bothered me was the fact, that he prevented me from going to my injured mate. Now _that_ was what truly bothered me.

Fighting back the tears, I turned away from him to turn my attention to what was happening in front of me. While I did that, emotions ran through my body, from guilty to sad to anger. My love was injured and all I could do was stand back. I couldn't even comfort him in his time of need.

"My son, what has happened to you?" Aro asked concern in his voice. I fought back a sob as Jane held my love's head in her lap. Oh, how badly I wanted to be in her position. I envied her right now, she, although is Alec's twin, was comforting him, not me…his mate.

When Alec did not answer, thoughts suddenly ran through my head. Did a newborn attack him? Was it a guard? Who dared to harm MY mate? As I fought unnoticeably to get out of Edward's grasp, I was unaware that Alice had gasped out loud until it too late,_ far_ too late.

-x-x-x-x-

Oh, a cliffy. Bad aren't I? But trust me; this cliffhanger will definitely be worth the wait. Why? Well I won't tell you. All you need to know is this: Get ready to be on the edge of your seats. The next chapter will definitely be both interesting and exciting. It can never be just one thing; it has to be more, right? Until next time on ASV!


	3. Daughter?

**Lunar's Note: **I'm super sorry for the whole entire delay of not updating in such a long time. You have no idea how this chapter got to me. At first I wanted to do this chapter as the fourth chapter, but I didn't want to venture out of the promise I made to you all last chapter. Hopefully I have fulfilled your need of interesting and exciting in this chapter. If not, do tell me, I'll make it up promise! And without further ado, here is chapter three: _Daughter!_

**Full Summary of Arabella Serene Volturi:** Bella has been keeping a secret from the Cullen's. She isn't who she says she is. Rather, her name isn't Isabella Marie Swan; no, it's Arabella Serene Volturi. So what is her real identity then? Princess Arabella of Volturi, mate of Alec.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.  
"…" Talking_  
Italics_ Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Arabella Serene Volturi**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter Three: Daughter!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bella…no!" Alice barely had time to shout out.

Before Alice had shouted, I was well aware that I had managed to push Edward off of me, as I ran towards Alec. My eyes swarmed with tears as I reached him.

"Alec…" I mumbled out, falling to my knees. Watching him closely, as his head turned slightly towards my direction. I watched as he grimaced in pain from the movement.

"Ara…?" I nodded my head, sobbing silently to myself. Silently, I wished that it was me in his position, so I wouldn't see him hurt.

"Arabella move out of the way." Gritting my teeth, I gazed my eyes upon my uncle Aro.

"The mission is over. He is hurt!" I choked back a sob as I said this, "I am NOT moving, uncle!" I shouted at him, slowly standing up; despite the fact that I would rather be by my mate's side, comforting him.

"That is an order!" My uncle Aro shouted at me.

I took a step back, rarely he shouted at me. Much less lose his temper with me. I felt all eyes on me, watching for my next move.

"You are not my father need I remind you that?" I hissed out. I was playing on dangerous territory right now, but I honestly didn't care. No one was about to make me move away from my injured mate. My uncle growled at me for the response that I gave him. In return, I glared at him.

"Be wise and remember who you are talking to my daughter." My father coldly spoke up. Ah, I see…my father is with my uncle on the order. Not with me, his daughter. Of course, he would side with his brother.

I hissed in anger. "Be wise and remember who _you_ are dealing with!" I shouted. I rarely ever stood up to my father and that was only when he angered me to a point of me wanting to go kill a random human. Harsh as that may seem, he needs to know that I'm his daughter, not one of the guards.

In the background, I could hear both Alice and Edward whisper out, "Daughter?" This was going to be one explanation that I would rather not give. But I ignored them for right now.

I kept my eyes leveled with my father as he stood up to approach me. I heard growls at his movement; I knew those growls came from both Edward and Alec.

As my father, Caius approached me, I never once backed down. Inward though, I knew I was going to be in some deep trouble. I wasn't in my regular form; I was still in my human form, something that may just cause a huge dilemma on my part.

"Care to repeat, what you just said daughter?" Caius spoke silently.

I gulped something that seemed to make my father smirk at. Standing up straight, I reinforced my stare on him. "Yes. I would just _love_ to repeat what I said, father. But first…" I trailed off, closing my eyes, as I concentrated on my powers.

A sudden shock past through my body as I felt my body become what I truly was suppose to be: a vampire. As I opened my eyes, I smirked at my father who looked somewhat frightened. _He should be!_ I thought to myself.

You see my powers are not something you should mess with. Yes, that is right, I said _powers_. I'm special, so says my uncle Aro. I don't just have one power but several.

One of my powers is being shield. I've always had a shield over my mind, hence why Edward could never read it. I preferred it that why actually, there was just too many secrets that ran through my mind each day that I rather him not knowing. If he ever did find them out, then my mission would have been blown.

Another one of my powers was that I had the ability to change my appearance (i.e human, vampire, etc.) and act more human if I wanted too. I mostly only used this specific power for missions though, I normally would call certain appearances forms, since I used them more often than creating a whole other identity.

Although, with my current mission, I had to actually be a human, meaning that I had to sleep like a human, eat like a human, and so forth. Do you realize how hard it is for me to use these powers every moment on a 24-hour basis? Just because a certain bronzed vampire took a liking to me? It was a wonder how I ever managed!

And my last power is being a controller. What that basically means is that I can control any being that I so fit. I could control my uncle Aro, if I wanted to. Actually, only recently I've discovered that I could control the elements and some parts of nature too (i.e plants, trees, etc.). It does come in handy every now and then. But I rarely use my controlling power.

But back to the situation in hand, I was currently glaring at my father.

"You wouldn't dare use your powers on me." He growled out.

My black eyes stared blankly at him. "Are you sure about that, father?" I hissed at him.

"Enough of this!" Uncle Aro shouted out, tired of the foolish that both my father and I were currently showing.

"Enough? Enough!" I shouted out, looking ready to attack him, as I fell into an attack stance.

"Ara!" Jane hissed out, as I turned my head towards her. I could tell she was worried for my safety. My emotions softened a bit as I stared at her and the one that claimed my heart so long ago.

"Ara, baby…" Alec whispered out, but I knew everyone in the room heard him. "D-don't do this. J-just…back…down…" He choked out. My eyes welled up with tears full of venom as he said this. I was so worried about being near my mate, that I hadn't realized I was hurting him in the process.

With that lone thought in my head, I turned and looked around the throne room. If my powers reacted, that way I wanted to react—meaning vicious, I could have ended up hurting everyone in the room. As I thought that, I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I ran out of sight, out of the castle and into Volterra.

-x-x-x-x-

Was it up to satisfaction? I had such a hard time trying to think of powers. I wanted Bella's powers to be creative, but yet I put myself in a bad position in saying that she had many forms in the past two chapters. So I had to work around that but not only that, I had to add in that she still was a shield, no matter which way we put it. Then I sat with my brother and thought about powers and we decided maybe controlling would be a cool power for her to have, so pretty much that's where the controlling power came from.

ANYWAY! Hope you all like/love it, please don't forget to review! I love every single review, favorite story/author alert that I get! It's the best feeling in the world to know you all are enjoying this story. Until next time on ASV! (;


	4. The Mission

**Lunar's Note: **Sorry that it took me so long to update. But my internet was not working for quite a while and well right now it is working. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Today you shall find out what has happened to our dear lovable Alec. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Full Summary of Arabella Serene Volturi:** Bella has been keeping a secret from the Cullen's. She isn't who she says she is. Rather, her name isn't Isabella Marie Swan; no, it's Arabella Serene Volturi. So what is her real identity then? Princess Arabella of Volturi, mate of Alec.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.  
"…" Talking_  
Italics_ Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Arabella Serene Volturi**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter Four: The Mission  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked behind me as I ran through the dark lit path. I was on a solo mission. Currently I was hunting down a lone nomad vampire. Apparently, this nomad decided it would be fun to gather up a couple of human friends and expose himself to them. That did not sit well with Aro. So here I was running through the forest, wanting to find the nomad and head straight back to Volterra.

In all honesty, I could make his death quick and painful and his so called friends, a _bloody_ death. But where did that leave me? Oh yeah, hungry for more humans. I doubt Aro would not mind if I had a buffet I guess you could say. But I knew one person that would mind. That one person, you ask? That one person is my mate, my beloved Ara.

Oh how I longed for her. I missed her, after Aro assigned her that one mission to Forks… Let's just say, I was never the same. She barely contacts me nowadays. It scares me, and it takes a whole lot of stuff to scare me. You see, ever since that mission to Forks, I could tell every time I talk to her on her phone, something is bothering her. As if something or some_one_ was distracting her.

It hurt me to know that simple fact. How could she keep a secret from me? I was her mate for crying out loud. I know I should trust her from knowing right from wrong but still…what if she left me? Out of frustration, I had accidentally punched a nearby lamp post, breaking it into pieces. _Not good… _My thought trailed off from there.

Behind me, I could hear sudden movement and snarling. I turned my head slightly to see if I could see any vampires behind me. That was a big mistake on my part. I should have known not to turn my head in front of an enemy. Even if I had not realized that I had an enemy behind me.

I was caught off guard as something knocked me off my feet, snarling in my face. Venom dripped all over my face. I growled back as I fought the vampire off of me. Inward I knew I could have used my powers against him, but what fun was that? I always loved to play first before going in for the kill. That's just the way I am and I love doing it.

Fighting the vampire off, I kicked him in the stomach to throw him off. As I did that, a loud snarl came from his mouth as he landed on car. Huh, I hadn't even realized that I had ventured into the streets. Watching the vampire's movement, I could tell he was angry. His eyes were such a bright color of red that I instantly knew that he had just fed.

_This might be tough, _I thought to myself. Growling at him, I saw lights being turned on from everywhere around us. Immediately I turned around and ran off towards a nearby forest that I had run through earlier. At hearing scampering footsteps behind me, I knew that the vampire was following me.

As we arrived at the forest, I felt a sudden grab of my left elbow, startling me out of my concentration. My body was flung forward into the depths of the forests, my eyes widened at the vampire as he smirked at me. He followed me as my body hit the harsh grounds of the dark soil of the forest.

As he arrived, I was starting to get up, ignoring the sudden pain in my back area. He smirked at me as I had moved into a defensive crouch. It was as if he was watching me, tempting me to make the first move. If I had been any wiser at that exact moment, I would have known it was a trap. But instead I took the bait. I launched myself at him, trapping his body between myself and the tree that I had just pushed him into.

"What you did was unforgivable." I growled at him, my red eyes flashing with annoyance.

"And what exactly did _I_ do?" The vampire sarcastically asked out, grinning at my annoyance.

I growled at him. The nerve of him to dare and ask that question, it repulsed me. I hissed dangerously at him, "Do not play games! Your action has become known to the Volturi. Your punishment is death by law." As I explained this to him, his entire face went paler than it was originally.

_It was finally going through…_ That thought alone trailed off as I watched his entire face lit up. Suddenly a force pushed me off him.

"What!" I managed out before I was tackled and thrown onto the ground. Venom built up in my throat as I growled at the vampire. I wasn't about to let him get to me without a fight.

"It's a shame, you will have to die." The vampire growled out, my eyes widened before they quickly returned to their normal size.

"But fortunately for you, I'll be generous. So before you go, let me give you a message to deliver to the Volturi: _I will never back down in exposing our existence._" The next thing I knew was my arms were slowly but painfully being ripped off of my body. As I screamed out in agonizing pain, the vampire finished ripping off my arms and threw them down on my body.

Satisfied with his work, he smirked at me and grinned viciously. "Good bye." Was all that he said to me, as I disappeared from the forest ground only to reappear in the throne room, where the three kings looked shaken at seeing me in my state.

-x-x-x-x-

What are your thoughts? Did this give you an insight on what Alec was doing before his arms were ripped off his body? Tell me what you all think. I would love to hear from you all.


	5. Lost Children

**Lunar's Note: **I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long but school has been hectic for me. Luckily I have a break for two weeks until the beginning of next year. (: And luckily for you, the readers, I am full of ideas for this story. Now I must admit I honestly do not know where I was going with this chapter but it worked out in the end. I do hope you all like it.

**Full Summary of Arabella Serene Volturi:** Bella has been keeping a secret from the Cullen's. She isn't who she says she is. Rather, her name isn't Isabella Marie Swan; no, it's Arabella Serene Volturi. So what is her real identity then? Princess Arabella of Volturi, mate of Alec.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.  
"…" Talking_  
Italics_ Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Arabella Serene Volturi**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter Five: Lost Children  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I ran.

I ran for my life.

I didn't know where I was going. I had no intention in stopping actually, although I probably would stop if I came across the wide open sea. Then again, I might have been tracked so if I stopped there…would they end up catching me?

Growling in frustration, I knew instantly who to blame. The mind reader of a certain coven; if he hadn't been so foolish enough to go to my home, my SANCTUARY I probably wouldn't be running right now. Actually, I probably wouldn't have almost blown up the very people that I call a family.

As if I didn't have control of my actions, a sudden scream filled the air. Birds cawed out of fright not knowing where the sound came from. The birds flipped their wings as they all scattered around the forest area. Instantly, my instincts took over as I headed towards the scream. It sounded so sweet, so magnificent, so _delicious_…I licked my lips as venom started to drip from my mouth as I imagined the scenario that awaited me.

The colors green and brown all in different shades passed me as I ran towards the area of the scream. My eyes suddenly turning black as more and more thoughts went through my head. A low growl was building up in my throat at my sudden meal. Suddenly the smell hit me; it smelt so fresh as if the wound of my victim was just made.

As I ran, I could not help but wonder why was a human out in the woods so far away from the city? Where I was at, it was too far and dangerous for ordinary human hikers to take especially those that are out camping here in the woods. My curiosity got bigger and bigger as I neared the area from which I heard the screaming coming from.

Not too long after, I started to arrive at the area, I could smell fresh tears, looking around I saw a woman beaten up very badly. I bit back a gasp as I saw the multiple bite marks on her body. No human should endure a bite mark. Once our venom entered their bloodstream it was like a massive virus entering a computer. Slowly taking their mark onto the computer's hard drive then boom! There went the computer.

Ironically, that did happen to Felix computer or so long ago, when I first had introduced him to the luxury of having a computer. Quite a funny sight really, but back to the situation at hand. I took a step towards the beaten up body and before I knew it, something had grabbed my legs and started to hit me. My instincts told me to throw whatever was hitting on me away from me and drain it, but my mind said otherwise. I looked down, as I cleared my thoughts.

This time a gasp _did_ escape from me. A boy that didn't even look the age of twelve was hitting me, while tears were streaming down his face. I knew he was not the only one who was in this area with me, for I did hear another heartbeat, but the question was where?

Slowly, I lowered my body to face him, as I did that I made sure to grab his arms and restrain him from hitting me more. For a young boy, he sure could hit hard, I give him prompts although I could barely feel it.

"You can't hurt my mama!" He cried out, I honestly felt sorry for the kid.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to." Reassuring him was probably the only thing I could do right now, as he was still trying to hit me even though I was restraining him.

As he heard this, he slowly huffed and puffed and his hitting tantrum was starting to slow down too. A sudden movement caught my attention, as I pushed the kid behind me, I got into a defensive crouch and growled menacingly at whoever or whatever was approaching. My growling however did stop as I heard a frantic heartbeat coming from the movement. The young boy behind me ran towards the movement crying out, "Scarlet!"

In my mind, I growled, I shouldn't be in this position right now. I needed to feed and being near this child and his already dead mother was not helping me. Faintly, I did wonder where the offender had run off too, what if the attacker that had attack the child's mother was still around? My eyes widened at that thought. There was nothing I could do right now, except get this kid to safety and whoever this kid was referring too, maybe a sister perhaps?

The kid came back with a little girl clinging to his shirt desperately. Oh boy, the little girl didn't even look a day over four years old. What kind of vampire would kill a mother then leave these two kids alone? A sick and twisted one that's what, I mean seriously…I know vampires are suppose to be mean and vicious but to leave two defenseless children in a forest filled with who knows what? That's just low even for a hungry vampire.

My eyes glazed over, as I smelt their blood, this was definitely going to be hard. I needed to dispose of their mother's dead body and get these kids to safety, while trying not to kill them. They were too young to kill and I never ever drank from children. It felt so wrong and improper by draining them of their live at such a young age.

-x-x-x-x-

I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think, hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a delightful holiday break!


End file.
